1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light pumped lasers, q-switched lasers, nonlinear optical elements, optical frequency conversion by nonlinear processes and micro-lasers. More particularly it relates to lasers in the near infrared spectrum extensively used for invisible sensing and range finding.
2. Description of Prior Art
Until now, a device with the same functionality as this invention would consist of many discrete optical components, each with associated optical mounts. Traditionally, these devices require constant precise mechanical alignment for optimized resonator functionality. The need for increasingly smaller laser devices has only exacerbated the many fabrication problems of these devices.
A very sophisticated small optically pumped laser subassembly is provided that consists of a minimum number of specially shaped and coated precision parts that are easily assembled and permanently adjusted in a very short time.